Clichés
by lysemma
Summary: 'Jack O'Neill n'aimait pas les clichés, et ses derniers instants n'avaient rien eu d'une scène romantique et sirupeuse à souhait.' OS.


_Auteur__ : lysemma_

_Disclamer__ : pas à moi._

_Pairing__ : Jack / Sam._

_Résumé__ : « _Jack O'Neill n'aimait pas les clichés, et ses derniers instants n'avaient rien eu d'une scène romantique et sirupeuse à souhait. _» One Shot.  
_

_Note de l'auteur__ : Allez, ce soir, je suis courageuse. Une autre fic que j'ai écrite en pensant principalement à _Heroes_ (7x17-18) __ - épisode dans lequel O'Neill est blessé - __ mais qui aurait en fait pu se dérouler n'importe quand. Angst, bien sûr._

_

* * *

_

Clichés.

La scène aurait pu être idéale. Le paysage était imprenable, immense. Les nuages gris surplombaient alors la plaine verte et humide. Les coups de feu illuminaient la blancheur de l'après-midi et, mêlés à leurs hurlements et gémissement, ils emplissaient les lieux d'une mélodie apocalyptique. Tel un ballet contemporain, les soldats s'élançaient, sautaient, s'écroulaient, se mouvaient avec un semblant de grâce intriguant. Un véritable décor de guerre, de lutte, de survie stéréotypé. Il ne manquait plus qu'un brin de sentimentalisme, une scène d'agonie durant laquelle pourraient enfin jouer les violons peut-être, et le scénario aurait été parfait.

C'était du moins ce qu'il était en train de penser avec cynisme lorsque, ironiquement, il avait été tué.

.

Et, en dépit des circonstances, ils n'avaient pas échangé un regard rempli de tous les non-dits qui flottaient entre eux depuis de trop longues années. Il ne lui avait pas murmuré un premier et dernier 'je t'aime'. Elle ne l'avait pas non plus supplié de ne pas l'abandonner. Le coup de feu l'avait juste frappé en pleine poitrine, et il s'était effondré.

Peut-être que tout ça serait arrivé s'il n'était pas mort avant même d'avoir atteint le sol. Mais Jack O'Neill n'aimait pas les clichés, et ses derniers instants n'avaient rien eu d'une scène romantique et sirupeuse à souhait. Il était juste tombé, et ça avait été fini. Pour lui du moins.

.

Le tout s'était passé en un quart de seconde, un claquement de doigt, un battement de cils. Si elle avait cligné des paupières, elle ne l'aurait probablement même pas vu. Mais ses yeux étaient restés bien ouverts et l'image de sa chute s'était inscrite sur sa rétine et elle n'avait plus quitté ses pensées.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu être touché, son souffle s'était figé entre ses côtes. Oh oui, ça, c'était définitivement un cliché, mais elle, elle s'en fichait. Les clichés ne la dérangeaient pas. Elle avait d'ailleurs eu l'occasion de vérifier ainsi que tous ne s'avéraient pas aussi exagérés et ridicules qu'elle ne le croyait jusqu'alors. Parce que, comme dans ces films dramatiques, tout lui avait vraiment paru s'éteindre. Les détonations, les cris, le martèlement de leurs pieds contre le sol, ce bruit assourdissant s'était mué en un brouhaha inintelligible. Peu importait le chaos autour, celui qui venait d'exploser dans son esprit le lui avait rendu inexistant. Son cœur seul lui martelait les oreilles, entêtants, battant au même rythme que ses pas dans la boue. Sur le coup, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle hurlait son nom.

Sa conscience paraissait s'être éteinte à la vue de son corps étendu parterre. Il lui avait semblé osciller entre deux mondes, comme si elle basculait soudain dans un rêve éveillé. Etourdie, anesthésiée. Elle n'était plus tout à fait elle-même, juste une automate dont le cerveau avait été ravagé par la peur suffocante et l'incrédulité.

.

Elle l'avait vu être blessé des dizaines de fois, plus au moins gravement. Il s'était déjà effondré sous ses yeux et, si cette vision n'était donc pas tout à fait étrangère, il n'en restait pas moins qu'elle la terrifiait toujours autant. A croire qu'on ne s'habituait jamais à jouer avec la mort, surtout quand c'était les autres qu'elle poursuivait. Mais il l'avait battue à de si nombreuses reprises que, lorsqu'elle n'avait senti que le néant sous ses doigts, lorsque l'immobilité de sa poitrine lui avait sauté aux yeux, sa première réaction fut de ne pas en avoir.

Un écran noir.

Une coquille vide.

Avec un métier pareil, elle savait qu'ils pouvaient mourir n'importe quand, elle l'avait imaginé plus d'une fois. Pourtant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça arrive comme ça. Ou peut-être qu'elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que ça lui arrive à lui.

Vint alors l'incrédulité paniquée parce que, vraiment, ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Mais elle avait eu beau attendre désespérément, les mains tremblantes posées sur son torse, aucun battement n'avait cogné contre ses paumes.

Et une myriade d'émotions et de sentiments avaient enfin trouvé leur chemin jusqu'à son esprit, l'étourdissant presque, alors que fondait sur elle la prise de conscience de sa mort, terrible, glacée, définitive.

.

Et parmi tout ça, la lucidité. C'est drôle comme, face à l'impensable, à l'horreur, tout parait soudain plus clair. Plus facile peut-être. Il lui avait suffi de le voir, étendu là, dans cette boue épaisse, pour saisir ce qu'elle voulait enfin, pour réaliser qu'elle pouvait bien lutter, elle ne serait jamais assez forte pour parvenir à faire taire ce qui lui tordait le cœur et lui rongeait l'esprit depuis des années.

Marrant aussi comme ces révélations arrivent toujours trop tard. Pour un peu, face à son cadavre, elle en aurait presque rit de dépit, mais les sanglots qui noyaient ses poumons et griffaient sa trachée l'en avait empêchée. Au lieu de ça, le bon petit soldat s'était soudain mué en un enfant brisé, et elle s'était mis à pleurer et suffoquer au milieu du champ de bataille, au milieu des balles qu'elle n'entendait plus siffler à ses oreilles, au milieu des corps qui tombaient aussi et dont elle se fichait.

.

Sept ans passé à se rire de la mort, à la défier sans cesse et à lui arracher encore et encore des doigts les milliers de vies qu'elle convoitait. Et tout ça pour quoi ? Un trou béant trop vite rebouché et une pierre tombale terne. Une épitaphe ridicule dont les mots étaient si loin de lui qu'elle les considérait comme une injure à sa mémoire. Mais même un poème, un roman ne serait jamais assez. Le monde ne saurait jamais tout ce à quoi il avait échappé grâce à lui, et tout ce qu'il avait été. Il ignorerait son existence comme sa chute.

Mais égoïstement, ce n'était pas son indifférence qui la tourmentait le plus. C'était tout leurs regrets, tout ce qu'ils savaient mais avaient tu, tout ce qu'ils auraient eu besoin de dire et d'entendre. C'était l'espoir et le rêve brisés en miettes, réduits en cendres, d'une fin heureuse ou, faute de mieux, d'un cliché en guise d'au revoir.

* * *

_Les reviews sont _très_ appréciées, y compris celles des anonymes que je n'ai de fait pas la chance de pouvoir remercier…_


End file.
